Humans
by Minagi Ito
Summary: How can you be human all those years and suddenly learning that you're not? How will you cope with that shocking news all the while your parents told you that you will be spending your life in a place away from home for years to come? warning: yuri!
1. Chapter 1

**Humans**

_**Fukuzawa Yumi: The Ancient Vampire~**_

At the tender age of 18, the age where one discover one's own identity. Fukuzawa Yumi headed to Lillian University, a school away from home on a man-made island in the North Pacific at least a hundred miles from Tokyo, Japan. Upon her 18th birthday, Yumi learned a shocking secret about herself and her family. Fukuzawa Yumi is a night-walker, to put it in simpler term, she's a vampire. Not the kind of vampire that would burst into flame at the ray of sunshine, oh no, she's a vampire with none of those weakness that we all led to belief. For the whole summer before she was to leave her family for Lillian U, she was taught to control her vampire side and kept her eyes from changing from its natural color by her parents.

**_Todo Shimako: The Wandering Spirit~_**

A daughter of a shinto priest, Todo Shimako looked like a beautiful foreign doll with her wavy locks and lovely eyes. At 18, she realized that she could walk through things, something she'd never been able to do before. Any normal person would've freaked out, but the ever serene and eloquent Shimako didn't as her father explained to her of her mother's origin. Furthermore, he had already enrolled her into Lillian U before her birth, as it is part of what it's like to be not-so-human.

_**Ogasawara Sachiko: The Howling Beast~**_

Growing up, Sachiko was well-educated and knew not the world outside but her home until her 18th birthday, that was when her parents took her to Lillian U telling her this will be her new home for years to come. The sheltered life had made her unapproachable, and there was the beginning of her training to keep her senses under control. Ever since she was young, Sachiko was told of what she is even though she shown no sign of it until her 18th birthday.

_**Nijo Noriko: The Restless Kami~**_

The young god, one of the many amongst the litter. The runt of the family, the one was once considered an outcast by her own family. She survived and grew into a young girl, casting out from her home at a young age she traveled restlessly. Finally, she found her home at Lillian U where she was readily admited.

_A/N: So this idea struck me after I saw an ads of Being Humans, it was interesting. Anyway, just something to muse over. School and work really cramp down and family stuff to top it off. I'm here and there, in and out just not around much. My brain not really working well with all these stories at the moment since I really needed to deal with work and school to make sure I'm not flunking any classes. Hope y'all like it and hopefully I will have times to work on this one, ja ne~_


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Kami & Night-Walker**

In an effort to stop the new batch of students from being bullied, Noriko had stepped into a fight that got her to rethink her situation as she comes face-to-face with a new student that took on a handful of the bullies. They clicked right away even in the mist of fending off other students, the two become an exceptional team with raging power taking on even the juniors and seniors students. But the fight ended abruptly when statics surged through the fresh morning air and nearly shocked everyone, bringing the students on their knees even Noriko and the other girl had to bow down to gravity.

"Lillian University isn't a place where you young men and women are free to act uncivilized towards newcomers," everyone looked up to see a woman clad in a light lilac dress and afro hair said. "This call for some punishments," the one standing next to her said with a smirk on her face. It was clear that she was the one the caused the fighting to stop, light pale blue statics still buzzed around her hands if anyone bothered to took note of it. In contrast to the other woman, this one dresses in white short sleeve shirt, blue jeans, black vest and what looked like a grey fedora hat on her head. Noriko immediately recognize those two women right away like most of the returning students there, "It's the Dean and her assistant." _This is bad, very bad..._ Her mind told her, whenever the Dean's assistant showed up bad things will no doubt follow to those around her.

"Dante, let them up..." the Dean said softly glancing over at the rogue woman next to her. "As you wish," the one called Dante stepped a little away from the Dean and clapped her hands together and everyone around them breath out a sigh of relief. "Everyone should head to the auditorium for the opening ceremony of a new school year," the Dean said as everyone got up on their feet. "Except for those that caused troubles," Dante added and those not involved in stirring troubles could walk away while others seemed to be glued to the ground. "But I wasn't causing troubles," Noriko said realizing she too can't move. "And neither did she," she added pointing to the young woman with shoulder-length brown hair and beautiful mocha eyes. "Oh I know, but I do need to talk to both of you." Dante said smirking still. Noriko find little comfort in the woman's words, anytime that woman wanted to talk to her, it has always ended badly with her being goat into doing things that doesn't even consider sane let alone legal.

OoO

Yumi had never been a trouble-maker with perfect attendance but starting today she won't be because the Dean's assistant wanted to talk to her, this has been considered the worst day ever in Yumi's book. Finding out you're a vampire was considered worst day but this is beyond that to Yumi, she is a good student after all. Taking on students with origin that she doesn't even know to exist was a piece of cake, but now Yumi was fidgeting in her seat waiting just outside the Dean's office as the Dean's assistant had gone to fetch something upon the Dean's request after coming back there. The girl next to her seemed calm though Yumi could smell the fear from her, they'd introduced themselves to each other on their way to the office and Yumi was glad there's someone at Lillian U that isn't so adapt in picking fight with newcomers.

"First time in trouble?" Noriko asked her newfound friend. "Mhm," Yumi nodded afraid to speak because of the lump in her throat. "Don't worry, worst case is a few scratches here and there..." Noriko trailed off at the end. "Eh?" Yumi looked shock and her face shown it all. "She said she wanted to talk, so I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Noriko said after clearing her throat taking pity on her friend's terrifying look. "I hope so..." Yumi said fear and terror evident in her voice and Noriko had to push down the laughter that kept bubbling up her throat.

"Okay first year, welcome to Lillian U a heaven from the Academy on the other side of this city." Dante said coming back in with a tray of drinks and handed one to each of the girls before entering the office. A minute later she came back out without her hat, giving Yumi a better view of her serious face an the bandages on her right eye as though the injuries to it was fresh. "Noriko have been with the Lillian Academy for a few years before moving to the University, shining as a beacon of justice all those years..." the woman paused as her eye flitted over Yumi before going back to Noriko. "Fukuzawa Yumi, a good student with perfect record, a bit too perfect but that's your nature. As a Student Advisor, I've selected the perfect activity for you two." A devious smile crossed Dante's lips and Noriko felt a cold chills running down her spine causing the hair on the back of her neck to stood on its end. "There's two spots open in the Student Council for Discipline Committees, you two." Dante said pointing from Noriko over to Yumi and the two girls pointed at themselves with a dumbfound look on their face. "Us?" both said in unison. "Mhm..." Dante nodded her head once. "EH?"

With that, they're forced to join the Student Council, and if they don't join the punishments for it would be too much to even think about. "Is she allow to do that?" Yumi asked over lunch outside as the cafeteria was just too noisy for them. "Yup," Noriko nodded eating her foods. She's always thought that vampires would just drink from a bag of blood, but here her friend had a bento and eating foods like a human would. "The Dean allows that?" Yumi asked with her mocha eyes looking as big as a set of tea saucers. "Yup, the Dean knows everything she does and I like to assume that she does things directly from the Dean's orders," Noriko answered relaxing since she wasn't manipulated into doing something beyond her comprehension this time. "Now I'm wondering if my parents knew about this," Yumi murmured. "I'm sure they do, this is the only place that would accept students indiscriminately regarding their social status or genes," Noriko said. "Not to mention this place helps us in a lot of ways, at least for me it's a place where I could call home." Noriko added with a shrug of her shoulders as she finished up her lunch before the bell signal the end of lunch time.

Elsewhere in the Administrator building in the Dean's office, the Dean was enjoying her cup of hot tea prepared for her by her assistant. "Since the final pieces fall in place, shall we play a game?" Dante asked coming over and sat on the mahogany table in front of the Dean. "Babe, we're supposed to help them achieve self-confident and return to the life of humans without showing their true identity to living amongst the humans. And why is it that you always like playing games?" the Dean said lovingly to her assistant. "Because I get to see you strips, and need I only wanted to see how they would find each other and weather through what will come to this place. The wheel had started turning since that young inukami set foot on this island," Dante was playful at first but soon turned serious. "Hannah, you should felt that since you're the one constructing this place to act as a barrier, the battlefield for the end to come. We've been holding off for long enough," Dante added reaching up to feel the patch over her right eye. "You're right..." Hannah said after a long moment of silence between them. She placed the cup on the table before leaning in to rest her head on Dante's lap, feeling the comfort of _time_ she couldn't help but kissing the thigh through the thick fabric.

_A/N: So the starting point of things, my head's a bit of a jumbling mess right now. We shall see what come forth from this, ja~_


	3. Chapter 3

**2. Spirit & Night-Walker**

Perhaps it was a chance meeting or something more, Yumi thought it was a privilege to be able to have a partially seen-through classmate for an art partner. The woman had uncomparible beauty, so much that she felt mesmerized by it. Shaking her head lightly, Yumi focused her mind on her sketchbook as her eye flitted between it and the woman before her dressing in lovely kimono holding a kasa (paper umbrella) giving the pure image of that long forgotten and ancient beauty. It is the beauty that could brought men on their knees, well, if they're okay with the fact that she's partially seen-through because she's a spirit.

The energy was surely amazing, Shimako felt charged just being near her partner. Her eyes never leaving the young vampire, Shimako felt her hand moved on its own accord with the pencil sketching up the rough sketch of Fukuzawa Yumi leaning against the persimmon tree in the school's court yard. This vampire doesn't have the copper skin tone, no she was natural, she needn't those copper lotion to kept her skin from blistering under the sunlight, she's different but still a vampire. She looked handsome and charming, almost like a born aristocrat but that's not possible, such a word doesn't exist and if it does it hasn't been used in a very long time.

"Do you often come here at night?" Yumi asked her friend from art class as they both stood at a fountain near the girl's dormitory. "I tend to go for a late night walk," Shimako replied softly. "Heading to the music hall?" Yumi asked joining her friend in matching paces. "Yes," Shimako's voice remained as soft as the evening breeze. "What instrument do you play?" the curious vampire asked swiping her ID card to get the door to the building to open up. "Violin," Shimako replied following her friend down the corridor. "Ah, I am a novice with the violin," Yumi said finding something in common with the spirit beside her. "I hope you don't mind giving me a few pointers," she added flashing Shimako a smile before swiping her card at the door to the music room. "I will try my best then," Shimako replied gracefully.

The beats were strong, violent and commanding the attention of the listener. Her movements looked stiff, rapid and precise, Shimako saw not that but the flowing of blistering music notes dancing around them. It was condenses, powerful and violent yet it surged forth with passion and dedication, Shimako was moved along with the sounds dancing to the music feeling charged and light as a feather. Shadows of lifetimes ago dancing in the back of her mind, Yumi's playing style, the melodies of her song lit something long hidden from lifetimes ago in Shimako. The raging sensation of love that's unmatched even with the gods, the forbidden fruit tasted and desires granted. The hunger that knows no boundaries and the satisfaction of love being returned, all these sensations whirled up inside of her melting together as though it is naturally so.

Shimako claps once Yumi finished playing the piece, causing the young vampire to blushed beautifully. Handing the violin over, Shimako took it with grace and adjusted the instrument for a littler bit before she started to play a piece she comes to loved playing. It was eloquent, moving, beautiful and sorrowful at the same time. It was as though the music notes told a story of urequited love, the sorrow from it and the pain that burden the heart. It moved Yumi's heart, the innocent heart stirred with emotions just from listening to Shimako playing the violin, the sensation of a love that you could never have tugged at Yumi's heart though she never felt such thing before. Pain upon pain, memories of things she was sure never happened in this lifetime made her heart wanted to crack but at the same time frozen like a block of ice. The muggy cloud cleared away once the music stop, such lovely song that Yumi claps for a few minutes  
praising her friend's playing style.

OoO

_I've seen much of the world within this lifetime, bracing the unknown I journeyed beyond the city I was born in. I met a friend or is it a foe? She was of mocking beauty, strikingly like that of a goddess if one is to compare her looks and we all know that such believe in deities had long been past. Yet I couldn't help but think of her as such, and so the forbidden fruit within me started to bloom as I know the result will be one of pain and heartache. But how can you tell your heart to stop beating? I couldn't and so begins my pain and our journey into a saturated world, and as I predicted it ended with a painful departure of her and I..._

"Hmm..." Yumi felt anxious upon a single phrase from the woman before her. Although she was supposed to attend the Student Council meeting, she had yet to do so as the Dean's assistant had asked her to do some creative writing as part of a cirriculum for her literature class. "What do you strive to be Fukuzawa-kun?" Dante asked looking up at Yumi. "A novelist," Yumi replied stiffly. For once, the woman was well-dressed and Yumi couldn't help but be curious about that eyepatch but she just doesn't have the courage to ask. "That's good to know, your lit professor wanted you to work on this piece to completion and with each segment it will be featured on our school's newspaper." Dante said with a serious look on her face. "But..." "You don't have a choice in this matter if you want to pass her class, she can be a tad insane," Dante cut her off immediately. _So are you..._ Yumi thought inwardly.

"Don't worry yourself too much, and there will be a meeting this weekend with the Student Council. I think it would be a good time for you and Noriko to be introduced as the Discipline Committee, another part of the Student Council." Dante said getting up and handing the piece of paper back to Yumi. It is a sign of approval for her that even the Dean's assistant liked her work, yet at the same time it got her worried as to how will she be able to juggle so many things at once. On the other hand this means she's maturing into an adult with all the responsibilities she's having right now, excitedly Yumi bid the woman farewell and headed back to class to tell her friends of the news.

_A/N: So I make no sense whatsoever, had I ever say I make sense? Not in the slightest, I go with the flow and 99.9% of the time none of that make any senses. I realized that the only time I received an early message... is always something bad... which incline to making me feeling down all day (and today just happened to be that day) so here is the slightly depressing part mounted onto my nonsense writing. Yay~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 3 Chance Meeting**

"Do you know you have a chip in you?" Dante asked Yumi when she suddenly collapsed for no reason during her Math class. "So you're a nurse too?" Yumi asked ignoring the woman's question completely. "No, I'm a surgeon and I hadn't expected one of Lillian U students to be carrying a memory controlling chip in her body." Dante said sitting there by the desk in her white lab coat.

"Um… what's a memory controlling chip?" a soft voice broke into the conversation between Yumi and the Dean's assistant. On the other bed sat Todo Shimako, looking pale and so seen-through that it would be hard to a normal person not to scream out of fright. "The MCC was used in experiment on about a few hundred infants born in the Tokyo General Hospital a few decades ago, it would remained dormant in the host body until something specific triggered it to become active and implement false memories onto its host before slowly wiping the true memories away and transform the host into a person the MCC implementer wanted the host to be. That project didn't turn out well and I was sure that it ended before you two were born, now I'm curious as to who would try to revive such a barbaric tactic." Dante explained calmly. "So you know about it," Yumi murmured to herself. "Of course, I was the one that got the project to shut down," Dante said with a smirk. "Anyway, have you two done something to trigger a flush of memories that makes no sense to you even though it makes you feel so familiar to it?" Dante become serious once again.

The two girls crunched the brows together, thinking hard and then it dawned on them at the same time. "The music!" both exclaimed in unison and Dante quirked her brow at their sudden burst as both of them are known to be somewhat meek and mousey. "What kind of music?" Dante pressed on suddenly feeling suspicious. "Um… violin," Yumi was the first to answer and so Shimako just nodded her head. "…" Dante said nothing as she started to rub her forehead as though she's thinking about something. "Well, let's get you two into the surgery room and remove the chip before it started to erase your actual memories and dug itself further into your stem," Dante said after a long moment of silence in the infirmary and the girls silently nodded their head knowing that this is a serious matter if the Dean's assistant was making such a serious face.

OoO

Noriko had all but rushed down the second floor hall of the Medical building upon hearing the news of her friend and roommate going in for an emergency surgery. To her surprise, a beautiful girl walked out of the ER with just bandages wrapped around her head, otherwise she looked absolutely fine and stunning. Once their eyes met, everything become insignificant even as Yumi come out a few minutes later and waving her hand in front of one person to the other, Noriko and Shimako snapped out of their stupor when Dante came out of the ER and gravity seemed to suddenly pull on them upon her present.

"Well seems like you're fine, Yumi would you mind coming with me for a little bit?" Dante said walking away pulling the gravity with her. "Ah yes," Yumi quickly followed leaving the other two behind. She wondered if Dante do it on purpose to draw their attention and then asset the situation before pulling her along as if Dante's playing matchmaker to her two friends.

"Umm… hi… I'm Nijo Noriko," Noriko finally remember to introduce herself once the other two are out of sight and no one is around for some strange reasons. "Todo Shimako, please to meet you." Shimako replied shyly. "Nice to meet you too," Noriko said suddenly feeling her throat gone dried on her. A conversation started between the quiet kami and the shy spirit quickly blossomed into deep talk about music and art just as their feet took them out of the building and away from the campus.

Elsewhere, Dante had parted ways with Yumi appearantly she'd forgot that the Dean had asked her to check on something, leaving Yumi to her own wondering just how in the hell did that woman removed the chip without cutting her skull open but the answer isn't on her. But the rustling of the leaves caught her attention, Yumi soon realized that she had walked quite a way away from school's ground and is deep in the woods. She stood still while increasing her natural power to hone in on the source of the movement, within a blink of an eye something flashed by missing Yumi only by a centimeter thanks to her natural reflex else her throat would've been slit open. A loud whistle broke into her sense of hearing as she tried to detect where the next attack will be coming from, instead the sounds of footsteps quickly approached her on all sides. Yumi straighten herself pulling on the blazer as though to straighten out invisible wrinkles upon it, just as a group of older students come up to her surrounding her.

"What do you think you're doing in the Student Council's training ground?" a young girl seemed to be around Yumi's age shouted looking furious with her brown eyes and her braided hair of the same color as her eyes. "I wasn't aware that there's a desinated training spot for the Student Council," Yumi replied calmly though a look at the bandages on her head would tell that she might've lost her way. "I'm sure it's just a misunder..." the words died on her lips as the tall blonde woman was the last to made it there. Beautiful blue eyes locked with mocha eyes, shocked expression soon replaced by a devilish grin, Yumi on the other hand was shocked but soon took a step back as soon as she saw that grin she came to fear. "Yumi-chan!" the tall blonde woman all but pounced Yumi, causing the poor teen to staggered and yelped in surprise even though she knew it was coming. "Sei-sama..." Yumi said struggling to both breathe and get the older woman off of her at the same time.

"Sei, behave yourself!" someone interferred and yanked the tall blonde off of Yumi, to which she was really thankful. "You know her?" another voice interjected, a voice as clear as crystal and beautiful as angels singing to Yumi's ears. "Yumi-chan and I used to be neighbors until I started school here," the one called Sei replied draping her arm over Yumi's shoulder. "Yumi-chan, that is the Student Council President Mizuno Yoko," Sei said pointing to a tall woman with shoulder-length raven hair who just nodded slightly at Yumi. "She's a hottie isn't she?" Sei leaned in and whispered to Yumi and got an 'eep' in response causing Sei to burst out laughing. "That's Shizuma Yoshino of the Studen Body, a branch of the Student Council." Sei continued pointing to the fearsome looking girl with braided brown hair and hands on her hips in an intimidating manner glaring back at Sei. "That's her cousing Hasekura Rei, same branch as Yoshino. The one that missed your throat just a smitch would be Ogasawara Sachiko, Student Council Secretary. Ah, the Student Council Treasurer was out today for some emergency surgery," Sei continued pointing to the tall blonde woman that looked more like a guy than a woman before moving to the beautiful woman with flowing midnight tresses and deep sapphire blue eyes that looked to piercing it's mesmerizing. "Hmm, I wonder if I should go and pick Shimako up..." Sei's commented interrupted Yumi's blank thought.

"Shimako-san?" Yumi squeaked at last finding her voice. "Mhm, you know her?" Sei nodded eyeing the poor girl as everyone else given her their undivived attention. "The Dean's assistant had said that she would be fine and um... no one is to disturb her until this weekend..." Yumi said not looking at anyone as she found the ground to be more interesting. "Interesting, the Dean's assistant said that?" Sei asked with a thoughtful expression on her devious face. "Sei, don't you dare..." Yoko said eyeing Sei sternly. "Or had you forgotten what happened the last time you attempted to disobey _her_ words?" Yoko added as her eyes turned to slit and Sei had to shiver at the memories that she rather not recall.

_A/N: Okay, this chapter should pretty much explained what happened in the last chapter though still vague but the wheel is moving forward slowly. Least I'm not stuck on what to write next for the time being. Ja ne~_


	5. Chapter 5

**4. A Show of Power**

"WHAT?" Yoshino all but shouted causing everyone in the room to cringed. "How is it that they're allowed to take over the Discipline Committee?" the young girl was furious upon the news. "Because they can dish out punishments without being biased," Dante said picking at her ear as though Yoshino's loud voice made no impact to her eardrums whatsoever. "You on the other hand, Yoshino-han, you enjoys brute force a bit too much so it's only fair that I put you in the Student Body with your cousin to enforce the school's policies and break up fights if it ever come down to that." Dante explained. "Now, if you find that to be unsatisfactory, you can always challenge them to a duel." Dante added and most of the others groaned at that.

If there's anything one shouldn't be doing around Yoshino would be provoking and giving her strange ideas, and the Dean's assistant did just that. It's bad enough that Sei always doing that, but now even the Dean's assistant is joining in making it all the more terrifying to deal with and making Yoko's job all the more challenging in reigning in not just Sei but now Yoshino as well. Everyone knew that Shimazu Yoshino was born a hot-headed girl, with a frail body and feminine look it is easy to fool those that aren't close to her. The girl had a wide stubborn streak, and as long as she doesn't talk she will be the quiet beautiful girl but when she talks she's like a ruffian man trapped in a girl's body.

OoO

"You just had to didn't you?" Yoko said sighing heavily as they entered the empty dojo. "Why not? Without Hannah here, I'm just bored and boredom is a dangerous thing." Dante chuckled lightly. "Besides, if I don't suggest it now, there would be bad blood between them later on so might as well get it over with." Yoko couldn't really agree or disagree with the woman, she makes sense yet she doesn't at the same time and it's quite conflicting in Yoko's opinion but that's something she's going to keep to herself for the time being.

At the dense forest that is the training ground for the Student Council members, Yoshino had picked her weapon of choice from a rack that was set there as though someone knew this would happen. "You first or me?" Yumi asked looking over at her friend Noriko standing next to Shimako. The two had seemed quite smitten in her opinion and they'd only met two days ago, but Yumi isn't unfamiliar with the term 'love at first sight'. "I don't care," Noriko shrugged in an uncaring manner. "I'll go first then," Yumi said stepping forward and staring at the rack full of weapons.

"Hurry up!" Yoshino said tapping her feet feeling impatient as usual. "Yeah, yeah, no need to get your undies in a knot." Yumi grumbled still trying to grasp the concept of using such old weapons for a duel and figuring out how to use it at the same time until her eyes landed on a naue ii sword. "Good choice, it's from Crete," Dante commented as Yumi picked up the weapon and drawn the sword out of its sheath. "This is not bronze," Yumi said looking over at Dante after a long moment of examining the blade. "Of course not, it's a replica of a Naue II, no bronze would be able to stand up to the way you guys use it. It's hand-crafted using black adamantine, my most prized and favorite weapon." Dante explained hinting that she's an avid weapons collector beside the fact that she can fight. "Oh," was all that Yumi said as she turned to face a really irritated Yoshino. "You may begin," Dante said.

Before Yumi knew what was going on, the sword was nearly knocked out of her hand and a numbing sensation traveled from the blade up to her wrist spreading quickly upward. Leaping backward, putting a large distant between them Yumi flipped the weapon to her left hand holding it in a backward style with the tip of the blade pointing behind her instead of forward in front of her. At the same time, she flexed her right arm in an effort to get rid of the numbing feeling, but before she could even get rid of it Yoshino had already closing in from the air ready to bring her katana down upon Yumi. The young vampire quickly took notice of the situation she's in and brought her own sword up just in time to block the deadly attack from the other girl, but the impact of the blow was so strong that it pushed Yumi back a few feet and more if she hadn't moved her right foot back slightly for a little momentum to stop her from sliding backward any further. So instead the ground gave way under her feet until its about midway up her calves, grunting Yumi closed her eye in an effort to focus her power. When she opened her eyes again, an incredible force blasted her opponent back, in a blink of an eye Yoshino saw the changes in those eyes the crimson color replaced its natural color.

Like a door to another world was opened, everyone around Yumi could felt the surge of power that could possibly be superior than theirs yet at the same time that immense power fluctuated slightly. "Heh," a smirk appeared on Yumi's face and she was gone. This confused Yoshino, even with her hyper sense of hearing she was still unable to locate where the girl with light brown hair at until she felt something painful against her guts. As it turned out, Yumi had just made contact with the girl with her right fist and ended up propelling the girl away from her toward another person. "Oofs!" was all that Sei could managed when Yoshino went smack into her, literally knocking the air out of her lungs along with her body onto the grassy ground. Just as she's trying to react, Yumi was already standing over them with her sword ready to drove down and end their lives. Survival instincts kicked in, Sei exuded her own power and moved out of the blade's path just in time for it to drove into the ground halfway.

"That is enough!" Dante spoke up but Yumi was far gone by then as she pulled the sword out of the ground and turned to face the woman. Her movements were fast and unpredictable for the others, but Dante just stood there with her guards down making the students wondered if the woman had lost her mind. To their surprises, the blade cut through the air as it is near Dante's throat did they saw it, static surged as Dante raised her hand up letting something of darkness enveloped her hand before she grabbed onto the blade stopping it just a mere centimeter from her throat. With her other hand, she reached out and flicked at Yumi's forehead, knocking the girl back staggering slightly letting go of the sword while holding onto her forehead as though a simple flick of the fingers had caused her severe pain.

"Ow..." Yumi said rubbing her forehead and her eyes are once again the lovely color of mocha. "You're back," Dante said taking the sword with her free hand. "Ah sorry about that..." Yumi said sheepishly. "So, anyone else disagree about her being in the Discipline Committee?" Dante smiled at Yumi before turning around to ask the others. "No," everyone said in unison even Yoshino had to agree. "Good, you might want to start the meeting now that all members are here as there will be things I look forward to seeing how you guys will handle it." Dante chuckled walking away from the group and put the sword away before leaving them amongst themselves.

OoO

Elsewhere, Hannah stood before a vast chamber full of rows and columns of cloning tanks containing inhuman specimens, it made her wondered just what is the purpose for this mass production and who had invested in such a thing. Did her lover got a part in this? Is it why she knew about its location? Had her lover grew wary and tired of mankind? Perhaps with this dying world? So many questions swimming inside her head but no actual answers echoed in return, just like many of the things that her lover know of Hannah knew not about unless her other half decided to divulge to her.

Other people would've questioned their relationship, but Hannah never thought of it in such a way. Time after all, existed since the beginning but the beginning of what will remained a mystery. While aeon or eternity is but a companion to time, nothing more and nothing less and together the two continued to move forward in definitely. That is how Hannah would define their relationship, they've become so entangled and intwined with each other that Hannah doesn't know how to tell where her lover end and where she began. They are passionate, still deeply in love, playful and morbid from time-to-time but it's mostly Dante that's morbid in her games and Hannah just couldn't deny her lover of such pleasure.

_A/N: Okay, so I was working on it, forgot to save it and logged out. Yeah, I'm just that awesome... The last bit is about Dante being morbid in her games (something like destroying half the world's population kind of morbid). That's all I got for now, classes are near the end for me and new classes will be raring its heads at me soon enough. Yippeee~_


	6. Chapter 6

**5. Hail Storm**

Toying with the chips in her hands, Dante couldn't help but laughed cynically. She was once a victim of the thing, right after she got the project shutdown as the man who had speared the project was not on the same page as she is. She'd woke up feeling different, and it didn't take her long to figure out that she had a chip inside her head. What they didn't know was how easily it is for her to remove it, making alteration to the chip and duplicating at least a dozen of it to return the favor. Now that man and the rest of his families are all sleeping in tanks full of nutrient liquids waiting for the day to be released into the world, not as humans of course. Crushing the chips so easily, she got up and walked over to the window of the large office, far in the horizon she could make out the dark ominous clouds gathered.

"This will be one hell of a storm," Dante murmured as a black pawn on the chess board moved on its own accord. "I guess they will have to learn on the fly or die," she shrugged turning around and noticed the changes on the chess board causing a scowl to flashed across her indifferent features. Within a blink of an eye, she was already at the chess board swiping her hand at air just as the dark statics appeared surging around her hand popping and snapping. "Tsk, tsk..." she clicked her tongue wagging her finger in front of her as the edges of something or some creature started to become visible as the statics leaped out from her hand. "Little demon like you shouldn't be be here let alone spying," Dante added as the outline of a creature that looked like a lilim twisted wildly as she added more shock to it. "What little fools think that I would like the company of seducing little demon that I could so easily kill?" Dante asked with a smirk pulling it into her until the creature's back pressed against her chest. "Though I have to say," she paused as her grip on the thing's throat still hadn't loosen while her free hand groped its breast causing it to let out a whimper instead of a curse toward her. "I've never have sex with a Lilim before," she chuckled feeling the creature in her arm going limp on her.

For a Lilim to be invisible, she must discard her of her clothing. Unfortunately for this one, Dante isn't just anyone that couldn't detect even the slightest change in the air current. Dante had a fair share of running into these kind of creatures long, oh so long ago that she'd thought they all went extinct at some point. Lilim are creatures that would come to men in their sleep and engage in sexual acts with them, sapping their life force though never would they appear during daytime. Having such hypnotic power, yet it doesn't seemed to work against Dante, but she knew of their abilities. Shaking her head, she picked the now unconscious Lilim up and headed out of the office into the darken hallway as all the staff had left some times ago already.

OoO

The rumbling sound had got the two friend jumped out of their bed late at night, the rain had been pouring down since eight in the evening and seemed to get worse now. Another loud rumbling occurred, this one much louder and the sky cracked as flashes of lightning struck just right outside of their window drawing the friends' attention. Giving them a glimpse of something strange, multiple figures standing outside drenched in the rain with glowing red eyes. Without warning, a blast occurred and the two friends were knocked onto the other side of the room, the wall and windows shattered along with half the roof in their room, revealing the ominous sky above as rain beat down upon them soaking them to the bone.

"What the hell?" Noriko grunted getting up just in time to see another gleaming object being blasted her way. Just as she was about to react to it, a baseball bat come out of nowhere swung at the thing, sending it flying right back to its owner exploding just as another roll of thunder roared deafening their ears as lightning struck nearby once again giving them a view of something frightening. "Safe place my eye," Yumi said wiping the water from her face like it would help before combing her hair back while her other hand clutching tightly onto the baseball bat. "Son of a bitch," Noriko cursed under her breathe. "No shit," Yumi added thanks to her sensitive hearing.

Growling, dark hair sprouted rapidly out of Noriko's limbs and her body grow in size just as she lunged out at her enemies. A whistling sound of a bullet missed her just barely though it grazed her shoulder just a bit, with incredible strength Noriko pulled her fists back and pounded at her enemies as soon as she was within range to do so. Yumi isn't far behind with her baseball bat, her voice muted by the rumbling thunder though her agility and strength helped her knocking a few heads off. But for some odd reason, no matter how many of those things they took down, more come to replace it and soon the two friends found themselves surrounded and the rain refused to let up. Noriko let out a long loud howl that even the cracking thunder couldn't overlap it.

Elsewhere, a group of young women woken to the howl, a howl that they all knew signaling emergency and they quickly got dress for battle. Leading the group was Yoshino and her cousin Rei, being what they are, they are best to lead the group. Suddenly the cousins took off and out of sight with their weapons drawn, they dashed into the frey cutting down metal golems creating an opening for the others behind them. To their surprises, a petite girl standing against the back leg of a larger than life inukami of jet black fur soaked from the rain making it all the more silken that it looked like it's glowing under the dim light of the campus lamp poles that hadn't been destroyed from the battle.

The delicate face with a red line upon that cheek, a tore up baseball bat in hand and clothes the hugged to the lithe body due to the pouring rain, Yumi remained calm and relaxed just like her giant roommate. The cut on her cheek was nothing compared to the pain on her friend's left hand, Yumi needn't to see it to know it's there because her sense of smell could pick it up just as easy. A vampire like her could pick up the blood scent better than any werewolf out there and that is a known fact, however, Yumi is unable to use her vampire power because the last time she used it she has completely lost control of it. If it weren't for Dante, Yumi would have killed anyone that happened to be in her perefiral field. Since then, she has been hard at work in harnessing her power though she dare not to push the limit as she had a session with Dante once every three days and that is the only time she could push the limit because Dante could always bring her back. Now, it doesn't seemed that Dante is around, and the suddenly thought of that eccentric person got Yumi's stomach twisted into knots for some reason that she herself isn't sure why.

_A/N: sorry, been a long while... I'm starting new semester (I do not have break between semester as I have school all year round) so it's been very busy and rough, it never gets easier. Enjoy~_


	7. Chapter 7

**6. Guarding**

Even in the pouring rain, the battle raged on in an effort to hold back the sudden attack. They all wondered if this is some kind of declaration of war or extraction of revenge against someone on this campus, all thought that if its revenge it must be against the Dean's assistant as the woman seemed to be the type to create enemies without even trying to. As many of them are of the lycanthropy line saving for maybe just Sei and Yumi, both from the undead line but that can hardly justify in Yumi's case.

When the rain stop and the sky cleared, it was near morning and the enemies withdrawn leaving behind scrap of metals of the golems that proven to be useless in the battle. The members of the Student Council were exhausted as it seemed that the rest of the campus remained sleeping throughout all the ruckuses the entire night. Furs shimmering from the rain, thick double coat kept them warm and dry for sometimes before they become completely soaked while the two vampires in the group were completely drenched.

Yumi sneezed, but something warm enveloped her and blocked out her vision field. "You guys looked like you were having a wild party," Dante's voice echoed and Yumi pulled at the thick and fluffy towel on her head to peer at the woman. She stood there so calmly in those strange knee-length short and tank top with those strange wristbands on her wrist, tossing the others each a towel. Yumi had never noticed the woman's androgynous look before, and she isn't sure why she noticed that now when she's freezing and probably on the verge of coming down with a cold from being in the rain all night long. "Come, a warm bath will help you get rid of those shivers, and the construction to rebuild will start. You guys will be excused from classes today as there are other things for you to tend to," Dante said turning around to lead the rest to a place that looked like a beautiful picture taken from some ancient Greek story book.

The invitation cannot be refused, and Yumi felt like she could just melt away soaking in the warm bath. When she came out to the vast living room, Dante was reading a book in a language that Yumi isn't familiar with and no one else seemed to be done with their bath just yet. Without looking up, Dante waved for Yumi to come sit next to her on the luscious couch and Yumi obliged like a good child. Still reading, Dante pulled out a small box from her pocket and handed over to Yumi, who took it with both hands and shot the woman a quizzical look before opening the box revealing a single piece of ear cuff in it.

"It will help in containing your power, so you can exert your power without worrying about losing control of it. If you like the sword, you can have it as I will be on a business trip once the Dean is back. I am sure many unpleasant things will happen during my absent and having a weapon to use is better than having nothing at all," Dante explained and her eyes still glued to the book before her.

"Master, your tea…" the woman with an hourglass figure interrupted the conversation by coming in with a tea tray and placed the china tea cups on the table and waited for some kind of approval from Dante. "Thank you Mira," Dante spoke softly putting her book down and smiled at the woman in the maid's outfit. Yumi could clear saw the other woman swooned and swayed slightly with her eyes glazed over as she bowed deeply at Dante and left with unsteady steps. "Don't looks at her for too long or you will fall under her spell, she's a Succubus after all." Dante said pulling Yumi's gaze away from the other woman. "How come you're not affected?' Yumi asked picking up her cup of tea and breathed in the aroma. "I'm immune to those kind of things," Dante replied putting her book down and picked up her own tea cup just as the others coming into the living room dressed in dried and clean clothes.

OoO

True to what Dante had said, the school was invaded again by those metal golems and creatures that looked like it just come from the depth of the ocean. Yumi had slowly become quite fond of the sword she used for the first time, with Dante away from the campus and the Dean having to deal with the reconstruction of the dormitory building and sealing off certain section to keep other students from wandering into the danger zone of the campus. With the ear cuff that Dante had given to her, Yumi was able to exhibit her power without fearing of going out of control and that put her on top of the list as the top dog amongst the member of the Student Council.

Suddenly, the place become like a war camp and Yumi is part of the guards, being what she is she usually preferred the graveyard watch alone instead of with Sei, who is busy with the regular things that the Student Council handles with Yōko. While the lycanthropy cousins took the day shift, Noriko and Shimako volunteered on the second shift leaving out just Sachiko to be stuck with Sei and Yōko. To Yumi, this is quite exciting; it is like one of those old movies that she often enjoyed watching as a child, of a warrior guarding her city keeping the citizen safe from invaders.

_Your name means bow, and a bow is flexible so no matter what do not let anything break you._ Dante had said such words to her before leaving for the business trip, the Dean weren't around and the woman had preferred to talk to Yumi privately. Yumi isn't sure if those words are words of encouragement or if there's some deeper meaning to it, and to have someone so strong and powerful taking an interest in her was something new not to mention that Dante had helped her out quite a bit as well. It made her wondered if maybe, perhaps that she should asked Dante to take her as her student when she comes back from that trip. _Maybe_, Yumi thought to herself sharpening the sword with a whetstone like Dante had taught her.

"The Dean asked me to give you this?" Sachiko said walking toward the spot Yumi was sitting right by the entrance of the campus. Since the first attack, the whole place become fortified by the security system that was put in place when the place was built and now the only way to enter the place is the entrance of the campus. "Shouldn't you be in bed sleeping? I doubt the Dean would be waking anyone up at this time of day," Yumi said getting up and sheathing her sword. "Well, she did and assigned me to this shift," Sachiko said holding the bow and a quiver full of arrows toward Yumi. "Okay," Yumi said taking the bow and quiver. "Thanks," she added afterward pointing to the other chair across from her.

They conversed and learned things about each other; surprisingly Sachiko preferred a more complex weapon. A Tiphon spear that normally looked more like a cross-breed between and dagger and saber but once activated properly the handle will extend and turned into a spear. It was a fascinating piece of weapon, and Sachiko shown it to Yumi a few times as the girl marveled at its mechanism just as Sachiko marveled at it ever since she laid eyes on it and Dante had gave it to her after showing her how to use it properly. Their conversation moved into discussion of different weapons, the old ancient weapons seemed to be there preference for both of them and they laughed about the strange commonalities they shared with each other.

_A/N: Finally, another one... I feel like a scatter-brain cramping too much information into my broken mind. Anywho... once again I'm tossing people out of the picture and focusing solely on Yumi/Sachiko, initially I was thinking of making Yumi falling in love with the Dean's assistant and Sachiko goes all psycho and does some horribly bad things to Yumi, but I decided against it because well, that's not very Sachiko-like and also I will get flame for doing that. The flaming part doesn't bother me, but my sadistic mood doesn't last long so if I go that route, this story is doom, I tell ya DOOM! Well, enjoy~_


	8. Chapter 8

**7. Taken**

"You two are smitten," Sei said over breakfast as she let out a long tiring yawn. Like all vampires, Sei struggled to stay awake though she'd done well to if she wanted to avoid Yōko's wrath for falling asleep while they have so many things to take care of. "Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?" Yumi retaliated causing Sei to nearly choke on her foods. "Ouch, she got you there," Yōko commented pushing a glass of juice toward Sei. Even though saying its juice, Yumi could tell exactly what it is, the artificial blood that was created for vampires that required blood to survive.

Yumi on the other hand is eating her cereals with milk along with Sachiko, not only do they have a common interest in old weapons both likes the same brand of cereals too. Sachiko, however, looked like she's about to crash face down onto the cereal bowl in front of her, being that she'd always been a deep sleeper and never a morning person she was surprised that she didn't mind staying up the whole night guarding the campus with the not-so-human girl. The reason Sachiko hadn't fully accepted the explanation of Yumi being a vampire is because Yumi never drink those artificial blood or taking blood tablets either.

Just as she's about to crash into her bowl of cereals and milk, a hand reached out and yanked at her shirt from behind to keep it from happening. "I will take her to her room now," Yumi said excusing herself and pulling a now fully unconscious Sachiko. She pulled Sachiko's arm over her shoulder so that she could better support the dead weight of the now passed out college student before moving away from the dining hall. Sei was making some kind of sexual growling sounds but it was cut off with a resounding smack, a sign that she was being inappropriate in teasing Yumi and Yōko had took the liberty and smacked the woman on the back of the head.

oOo

A deafening roar rocked the entrance of the campus, but throughout the whole place no one felt a thing as though everything is fine. Noriko was on watch when it happened; the blast sent her careened back quite a bit. It was a miracle that she's still alive though; the missile was strong enough to take out a large city that isn't fortified with amazing security and an inukami. Torn clothes Noriko coughed as she gathered herself and got up, she spotted the cause of her state of wardrobes a giant-sized sea creature donned in full heavy plated suit (like knight armor with a lot less parts) holding a missile launcher.

"Oh hell…" Noriko said as she saw the thing took aim and get ready to launch another missile her way. "Shimako," she called and like a ghost the beautiful spirit arrives out of nowhere. "Alert the others," Noriko added once her watch-partner come to her side. "Hurry!" she added and the spirit quickly left without saying a single word as Noriko got into her fighting stance to try and catch the missile or hit it back with her bare hands. "Come on punk, bring it on…" she said as an eerie smirk graced her lovely features as her fingers changed to sharp claws and muscle increased on her hands as beautiful black fur sprouted to cover her non-blemish skin.

The missile, however, never made it to the entrance to get to Noriko; her roommate had arrived and disassembled the thing with her sword. "Damn you're fast," Noriko commented walking up to her friend as Shimako arrived but standing far behind them. As a spirit, she doesn't have any special power when it comes to combat, however, she could easily come and goes making her the best info gatherer and alerter. "Catch," Yumi said throwing back a weapon that Noriko hadn't noticed she has with her and Noriko quickly catch it. The craftsmanship of the double-blade two-handed axe was incredible to the last details, "From Dante-san's weapon rack?" "Yup, she said you'll need it before she left." Yumi answered tossing her sword up and caught it in a way that the blade would be pointing to the back instead of forward.

"Alright!" Noriko roared morphing herself into a larger than life monstrous dog. Amazingly, the weapon changed along with her, increasing in size, length and masses so that it felt balance and just right in her hands. Yumi decided to bring on her face game and increased her power as well, well aware that the ear cuff will help keep her power in check as it have an auto AI that would tell her how much of her true power she's using depends on the situation she's in, it will even suggest how much power she should use. Yumi had no idea how such a tiny piece of jewelry could have such a strange and fascinating piece of technology in it. Ramming up to just 5% of her power, the ground gave under her creating a small crater around her.

"Ready?" Yumi asked her friend. "Hell yes!" Noriko said holding the behemoth axe in one hand and leaped at the large group of sea creatures in armors. Yumi followed suit feeling like some kind of strange game she's playing, the whole armor on slimy looking sea monsters looked to be a typical game that her brother sometimes played in their younger days. Yumi with her backward style, the blade of her sword hummed as she slaughtered her enemies and ducking Noriko's deadly axe attack as well. By the time the others arrived, everything was leveled and green gooey blood along with mutilated bodies was all that's left of the monstrous armies.

oOo

"What is this, monsoon season?" Sachiko groused at the steady rain that had been coming down for the last two days since the last invasion attack. "Maybe we've angered the sea god for killing so many of his mermen?" Yumi offered playfully as they're at sitting in a small gazebo on either side of the heavy gated entrance. The gates were blown off its hinges yet again, the two jumped on their feet ready for a swarm of whatever creatures out there trying to run down this place, to their surprise it was just a single person, a very familiar yet different person.

Standing in the rain, drenched the woman with white hair and soggy fitted clothes smirked at them when she saw the perplexed look on their face. They never saw it coming, she pulled out something so small and pressed it between her palms and their abdomen, let it exploded and sent them flying while she remained completely fine and intact. Her eyes glowed of fury red, and she removed the guns that had been hanging on her hips, letting out eerie chuckles she walked slowly towards the two female guards, whom she presumed to be students of this place struggling to get up.

"You're just the specimen we need," words escaped her lips as her glowing red eyes flickered over to Yumi's form. "Dante-san, what are you talking about?" Yumi asked not understanding what the other woman means. "Dante?" the chuckles erupted into cynical laughter. "I am Danny, a clone of Dante but I am far more superior than she will ever be." Finally, it all clicked to the both of them, this person may resemble Dante but her hair, eyes, voice and skin tone are nothing like Dante. "Get away from her!" Sachiko roared already in the hair with her weapon extended into a spear aiming to cut down this impostor. "Insolent mangy mutt," the woman with dark complexion, white hair, glowing red eyes and shrilling voice said and aim her gun at Sachiko. With a pull of the trigger, Sachiko felt searing pain tore at her side as her body went flying through the rain until something hard break the speed her body was traveling. Another blast flashed from so far away, a yelp echoed into her ears and everything become quiet again saving for the rain beating against her body.

_A/N: I think this theme is getting old and I really hate my classes. Anywho... another chapter up, and I'm thinking of a new theme, something more humans more violent, more bloody and sadistic. Ah well, one thing at a time I guess, ja ne~_


	9. Chapter 9

**8. The Pain/Failed**

Fluffy brown ears perked and then flopped again, Yoshino nearly leaped out of her chair when a cold presence brushed against her. "We're under attack again," Shimako said softly. Yoshino always found that the spirit put her on edge and her fur/hair stood on its tip every time. "You could've given someone a heart attack ya know?" Yoshino said putting her hand over her chest to calm down her racing heart. "I'm sure they can take care of it," Sei said dismissively as it was still early and they're up late taking care of all the things Student Council related.

When Shimako returned again, there was blood on her hands and a little of it got to her shirt. "Ogasawara-san is wounded," she spoke in soft trembling voice. "What happened to Yumi-san?" Noriko asked coming out of the restroom. "I don't know, she's not there only her sword was at the entrance." Shimako answered truthfully. Noriko was out of the door and into the rain within a heartbeat, scampering across the campus toward the entrance finding no one but the scent of blood, she followed until she found Sachiko with a nasty wound on her left side.

"Sachiko, what happened to Yumi?" Sei asked as soon as the group reached a barely conscious Sachiko. "…" Sachiko opened her mouth but nothing came out, she closed her eyes and drifted off into the cold empty darkness. Another presence appeared and scooped her up, the rest of the students watched in awe. The Dean took Sachiko to her cabin, a small cozy place unlike the place her assistant lived in. there they encountered a beautiful maid, hypnotic the way she moved as she greeted everyone and quickly helped taking Sachiko off the Dean's hands and brought her to a room deep under the cabin. Everyone was at awe at the sight of the room while the maid placed Sachiko onto the operating table and prepping all the proper surgical tools while the Dean got ready to perform the surgery on Sachiko.

oOo

"The thing about _her_ is that she seemed to be the strongest amongst them," a doctor paused to adjust his glasses. "But we can't use her blood to create an army," he added before clearing his throat. "And why not?" Danny asked with patient. "I took a blood sample and added as single drop of her blood into that sample, her blood seemingly destroyed the blood sample. So if I injected a small amount of her blood into a grown person, that person would no doubt die in less than five minutes. It will not merge or mutate but simply destroy," he explained to her with a nervous look on his face. "Then destroy her memories, wipe it all clean and put a chip in her so that we can control her. She will be a one person army to destroy that blasted place," she said with great anger and disgust.

Fukuzawa Yumi was securely strapped to the table, as machines and people in while lab coats moved about the small room working on her, cutting her open to insert the chip as the machines worked on wiping away her memories. Before long she was ready to head back to the academy to bring utter chaos to it, and Danny laughed cynically at the thought. It was so satisfying to witness the destruction to the place that was built under the supervision of the great Ito Dante, the one that caused so much misery to her creator. The thought made her chuckled with evil, as she'd spent years watching that place while she plots and planned.

For months, her whereabouts remained lost to everyone, even to the Dean who had to send the maid out to gather information and she contacted Dante herself. It was not a good idea, to have such a thing happening and not check into it even though she's very sure that this was part of Dante's little game. She took too much enjoyment in terrifying the students by leaving them to the mercy of the school's defense system, and even though that system is good it could be cracked if one was to employed dozen upon dozen of the most brilliant hackers out there. Hannah was left with no choice but to call Dante and asked for her immediate return from her trip on the other side of the world at some remote indigenous place collecting plants and whatever else that faced extinction.

Adding to that, Sachiko's wound haven't closed since the surgery Hannah performed on her. It wasn't as though the surgery wasn't a success but the thing that was used on her to cause that wound was something Hannah never seen before. She'd cleaned and sanitized it but the wound kept opening up and refused to heal, it was as if whatever causing the wound remained and is eating at the flesh though not really eating but keeping the wound at the constant state of freshness and the person in the constant state of pain. So in order to keep Sachiko from feeling the pain, Hannah had to keep her in a state of suspended animation until Dante's return while the others carried on the duties of guarding the reconstructed entrance between the six of them.

oOo

"Wake her up," Dante said as Yoshino prepared clean towels and gauzes for whatever operation that Dante will be performing on Sachiko. "Satou, strap her down before Mizuno wake her up." Dante continued her order. Hannah was already done with what she's doing and standing nearby to observe what's about to unfold, the first thing that tore the air was the scream of agony as soon as Sachiko came out of her state of suspended animation. "Give her a towel to bite on, Hannah, I need fire." Dante said hiking Sachiko's shirt up and ripped the blood-soaked bandages off.

If it was under normal circumstances, the others might questioned where in the hell did the Dean get the blue flame lighter from but this isn't the place to ask since this place doesn't really house that many humans but a lot of the non-humans. The screaming was muffled by the towel and everyone stood silently watching Dante putting her right hand over the blue flame and snuff it out with the palm of her hand, or so the others thought until the flame covered her hand completely like its burning her.

With intense focus on the flame on her hand, Dante moved her hand slowly as to not cause any disturbance to the thing on her hand toward the bleeding wound on Sachiko's side. Sweats soaked bed sheets and the clothes, but the searing pain on her side vanished as soon as she felt fingers dug into the fresh wound on her side elevating all the pain she felt. Like a nice breeze passed through her, Sachiko's blue eyes mellowed as her body relaxed from the burning hand that touched her wound. The blue flame leaped from Dante's hand and onto the wound, burning it causing the others to cough and gagged from the smell of burning flesh. Pressing her hand against the wound for exactly half an hour while the others scattered from the room leaving only the Hannah and Dante there with Sachiko, Hannah wanted to ask so many questions but was unable to or she would affect Dante's focus and the result would not be good.

"If there's something on your mind, just say it." Dante spoke coldly though her attention remained on the wound still. "…" Hannah didn't even know where to begin. So silence fell over them as sweats formed on Dante's forehead causing strands of hair to stick against her forehead, Hannah watched as a few moved down onto her lover's brows threatening to roll over it.

_A/N: So, my bad on the lack of updating but I get writer's block plus my classes are killing my brain. Yay! Anywho, the FUN! Yumi is now a zombie... _


	10. Chapter 10

**9. Return**

"Why did you do it?" Hannah asked once everything settled down. "Do what?" Dante asked not getting what the other woman was talking about. "You know exactly what I mean," Hannah snapped. "The tanks and those people, and the limiter on Fukuzawa, plus the weapons you worked so hard to get you give away so easily." Hannah exaggerated. "Tanks and people? Oh," Dante paused buttoning her crisp white shirt. "They did it themselves, reservation to keep their ill bodies from rotten away. Plus, it would be no fun if Yumi can exceed her power, she could possibly kill Sachiko in process and then I have to kill her. Where's the fun in that?" Dante paused yet again to turn around and look at Hannah.

"Fine, have you done anything to the succubus while I'm not around?" Hannah asked after relenting to her lover's logic as she tied the black tie for Dante. "Lilim love, she's a lilim and I didn't have sexual relationship with her, you'll amaze to see what a little illusion can do to a person even if that person is a lilim." Dante said with a cocky grin on her face. "Shall we go and welcome her return?" Dante added. "Yeah, return to destroy everything," Hannah said as she made final adjustment to Dante's tie.

oOo

The school shook once, twice and everyone was evacuated to an underground safe place as the buildings of the campus started to crumble onto the ground. "Everyone helped with the evacuation; I need Sachiko with me to check up on the core system to ensure the quake didn't damage it. Hannah, please head down to the control room to check the energy level of the Gravity Belt," Dante said and her order means absolute leaving no room for argument of any kind from anyone.

"Take my jacket; it will be cold in there…" Dante trailed off removing her black jacket and put it over Hannah's shoulders. "You two be careful there," Hannah said before turning on her heels and headed for the Admin building where the control was. "We will," Sachiko spoke up though she knew the other woman might not hear her. "Come on," Dante said already far ahead of her heading toward the entrance of the campus. Just a little further to the left side of the entrance, Dante knelt down dusting at the paved ground, puzzling Sachiko as to what in the world is she doing when the walls half destroyed and the sounds of buzzing machines drawing near.

"You're insane!" Sachiko exclaimed watching the other woman drew her right hand up in the air and forming it into a fist before pounding down hard on the paved ground below creating a sickening sound to Sachiko's ears. "That I... am…" Dante grunted pulling her bloody knuckles up in the air once more as strange red static seemed to jumped out from her blood and surged around her fist as she pounded her fist into the ground once more causing the ground to crack in a straight line. A decompression sound emitted from the crack and the paved ground moved apart, pushing up a strange yet glowing large tube the size of a person's thigh.

"Shit, there's a crack on the glass," Dante murmured after yanking the tube all the way up for a closer examination of the thing that powered the GB. "Keep a look out while I repair this," Dante said already pulling out what looked like a small screw driver of some kind, it's nothing Sachiko have seen before though she never knew of such tools in her life. She put on a pair of glasses that let her see the seeping energy that is invisible to the naked eyes, Sachiko turned around to look around, making sure nothing weird happens and something slowly entered her vision field.

oOo

"FUCK!" Dante cursed when a sword pierced through the glowing core nearly cutting into her face if she hadn't moved out of the way. "Now look what you done?" she said standing up only to come face-to-face with Yumi who looked back at her with dead mocha eyes as the petite girl pulled the sword out of the core. Opening her mouth to show off her canine fangs, fast as lightning Yumi used the sword and punctured the sternum on Dante, who opened and closed her mouth but no words escape her lips. Blood quickly stained both the front and back of her shirt, Sachiko snapped out of her shocking daze upon the protruding tip of the weapon on Dante's back as she was shocked to watch what Yumi had done to the Dean's assistant.

When she pulled her sword out of Dante, the woman slumped forward onto the core and blood trickled down onto the severely damaged gravity core. "Why did you do that?" Sachiko finally found her voice and asked Yumi. "Because I told her to," another voice echoed and Dante's clone came into view. "I'm surprise you're still alive and healed," the woman said with an eerie smirk upon her face making Dante looked normal.

"Yumi, if you can hear me, listen to me. You're a member of the Student Council," Sachiko grunted blocked as powerful attack from Yumi who isn't really Yumi. The complication just keeps on adding up, making it hard to keep track of it all. "We're partners, we're supposed to guard and keep this place safe for others to learn, please remember us, and remember _me_." Sachiko continued knowing she's completely outmatched as she took noticed that the ear cuff isn't on Yumi's ear anymore, and even in her full form she was losing.

"Don't waste your breathe little doggy, she won't remember you or anyone. She's now just a shell, a husk if put it in a different way. A slave to my innovation," the other woman laughed like a mad person as Sachiko felt another stung upon her torso. "GRAHHHHH!" Sachiko shouted and her body masses increased until she's about the same size as that of Noriko when she transform. "GIVE HER BACK!" Sachiko let out a thunderous roar and in her haze of madness; she swiped her injured right arm and sent Yumi flying, knocking her out. The monstrous beast shook the ground with each step it took, approaching the woman, snarling, baring its jagged sharp teeth, staring her down with its glowing sapphire eyes.

_A/N: I got more but my mind ran away from me after I had to do something at work. Sorry again for the lack of update, ja~_


	11. Chapter 11

**10. Into the Dark**

"What a little fool," the woman said unimpressed by Sachiko's massive size. Reaching for the dial of her watch on her right hand, she moved it into proper calculation to activate the form to take Sachiko. Even though she was a clone of Dante, she doesn't have the natural power like Dante, so instead her creator injected multiple strands of DNA of different creatures and the watch dial was used to help in containing the monsters within her. This making her no more than a mere vessel to the large gene pool, and using any of those DNA required a merged between it and her DNA but it cannot be perfect without using the watch dial that contain the nano-machine to keep things under control.

Her clothes tore as her body masses rapidly increased until she's as large as Sachiko with a distinct difference, her tanned skin turned scaly and the shape of her iris turned lizard-like. The transformation she went through turned her into a hideous lizard beast, a larger than life of an alligator crossbred with something else walking on its hind legs. Both started a battle of power as they ripped into each other, drawing blood in the process.

oOo

_Is everything alright…?_ The static buzzed softly in Dante's ears, Hannah's voice echoed in darkness of her mind. Shaky hand clutched onto the now slippery core, "Yeah… peachy…" _You're enjoying it too much aren't you?_ Hannah asked her voice serious and nothing else, after all she's tied up enough as it is keeping the island afloat instead of letting it plummet into the water below and literally drown everyone on this island campus. "Oh yeah…" Dante chuckled pushing herself up and away from the core, the gash on her chest rapidly closed up leaving no trace of it ever being punctured.

Once she reached Yumi, she leaned in and blew gently at the unconscious girl's left ear exposing the ear cuff thought to have come off. "Let's hope Ogasawara can keep my little clone at bay for a while," Dante said tracing her fingers from the ear cuff on Yumi's ear up to her crown. _Why? You're not going to do it are you? _"Mhm," Dante replied. _It's very dangerous; it nearly killed you the last time._ Hannah was arguing with her on the other end. "I'm still here aren't I? And you're back with me aren't you?" the question clearly left no room for argument as Dante's hand started to emanate a light pale golden glow.

In the steep darkness, Dante felt herself until she found a small autolit stick to bring forth some light in the vast darkness, she stood in clothes of an ancient warrior, black metal gauntlets covered her hands nearly up to her elbows, a large piece of what was once a plate armor covered over her heart with leather straps with leather pants and boots with a pouches belt hung loosely on her hips. She quirked a brow as she examined her new outfit, much of her clothes are made of rawhide and she looked like a cross between a hunter and a knight. Giving a shrug of the shoulders, Dante started walking only to hear the sounds of water being disturbed echoed in return.

When she looked down, suddenly everything around her lit up in a color of red-orange like a scene of the sunset at the beach. The beautiful red liquid was up to her ankle; thankfully her boots seemed to be made for water resistant or in this case blood resistant. It puzzled her as to where did the blood come from, there seemed to be no sign of life around and not even a corpse nearby to prove that this river of blood come from somewhere. With a flick of her wrist, the autolit was turned off and returned to the pouch, heaving a sigh she pointed her right index to the watery ground causing the blood right under it to ripple. A single droplet of blood floated upward and latched onto Dante's finger, slowly and rapidly at the same time many more droplets followed in the same manner as the ripple continued to grow wider and wider as time pass. This continued on until her gauntlet was covered in blood, then Dante switch to do the same with her left hand using no incantation or spell to perform such a bizarre feat.

"Now show me the fragments of her memories," Dante spoke to no one as she raised her right hand in front of her, letting the blood on her gauntlet withdrawn from the rest of the gauntlet into the palm of her hand forming into a bloody ball before it started to morph and form until it turned into a mini-blood version of Fukuzawa Yumi pointing out direction for Dante to take. Taking in a deep breath, Dante turned to her right and started to walk toward what seemed like an endless ankle deep ocean of blood. What seemed like forever as the invisible setting sun vanished plundering the surrounding into darkness again. Groaning in frustration or perhaps just out of irritation, Dante took the autolit stick out and everything was back to the sun setting scene again this time out in the horizon small hills of skeleton scattered about.

"This would be a good nightmare to scar a kid for life," Dante commented at the sight as she moved closer. "Yet it doesn't really explain how all this blood," she paused making splashing noises with her foot. It was all bones, all old and grey and some skulls looked to be much bigger than others almost too big to be of a human. "Through here?" Dante looked over at the mini-blood Yumi who in turn nodded her head. As she walked upon the bed of bones, the sounds of crackling and crushing and splintering echoed the empty air giving a normal a feeling of terror as the bones might jump up and formed into a walking set of skeleton with cackling laughter, ready to pull its victim down into an early grave.

_A/N: Yay... I was tempted to make Sachiko do this but that would scar her for life (laughs) anywho, apologize for not updating in so long since classes + work + my baby nephew leave me with little time for anything else. But I will try my best to keep this story and finish it up (somday) Ja ne~_


	12. Chapter 12

**11. Frozen**

A small shard floats just a yard or two away from Dante, and with her keen eyesight she could make out part of a nude torso shown on that shard. "Whoa, the fantasy cabinet," Dante said leaping up to snatched the shard just as something snatched onto her leg puling her down. "Oh shit!" Dante exclaimed feeling the pull as she landed on her foot while pulling her other foot hard yanking up a set of walking skeleton of a giant. Towering over her, the thing looked as though it was attempting to scare a mere child perhaps, but Dante looked at it unflinchingly as though it was nothing more than an overgrown stuff toy. Putting out her right fist toward it, a slight shift forward leaning more on her right caused the towering skeleton's bones went scattered about as though a strong gust of wind picked it up and disburse it.

Just when she thought it was over, the scattered bones come back and reform itself again into a monstrous of a giant. "It's like I've triggered the alarm after finding a tiny fragment of her memory." Dante said heaving a sigh and shrugging her shoulders causing the tiny Yumi on her shoulder to move up and down per the movement of her shoulders. "Well, I always fancy in making an army of skeletons," Dante said and with a stomp of her right foot tremors vibrated under both her enemy and her own feet as rows upon rows of complete skeleton set got pushed up from the bones ground behind. "Ahem…" she cleared her throat. "Get 'em my minions," she finished pointing at the giant skeleton before her and her army of bones screech and howled as they charged at her enemy.

"Ah, the fool think they could break apart her memories and put the chip in her would secure her as their puppet since no one would survive or know where to find her? Tsk… tsk…" Dante said looking over her shoulder at the mini Yumi. "Of course, a weak soul would easily fallen victim to the eerie and darkness of this place, I've never thought her mind could be so brilliantly dark to act as part of her very own defense mechanism. Marvelous indeed," Dante laughed crisply while borderline madness at the same time. She pocketed the shard and moved on, leaving the battle of the bones behind her.

oOo

"I will rip you to shreds little pup," the lizard snarled at Sachiko, green goo oozed from the gnash on its right arm. "I like to see you try it you overgrown lizard," Sachiko fired back and her remarkable blue eyes flitted over to where Yumi is only to noticed Dante leaning over her crush. Instinctively, she was relieved to know that the strange woman survived the cut but how she wasn't sure and aren't going to dwell on it right now, however, she felt reassured that that very same strange woman is helping to get her beloved Yumi back to normal and it's up to her to keep this psychotic woman away from them. Then something dawned upon her, she still have that spear with her the whole time and had forgotten to use it.

With the Tiphon Spear firmly in her grasp, Sachiko started the assault instead of waiting for her enemy to make the move. The wariness of the battle had slowly taken a toll upon her, and she wanted to take down the enormous lizard before she exhausted her strength and let Yumi continued to be this beast's slave. With a thunderous roar, she leaped at the lizard, with her spear by her side and swung over her shoulder before she brought it down upon the surprised looking lizard cutting into its left shoulder. It let out an earsplitting shriek upon impact, and more green goo oozed out from the cut, unlike human it doesn't bled red blood as its blood is of green goo. Sachiko pushed down more so that the cut become deeper before she relent and removed her weapon, letting the giant lizard stumbled and shriek from the pain of the wound.

"Ahh… you little brat…" the woman hissed holding onto her left side in an attempt to reattached her entire left flank back with the rest of her torso. The cursed thing cut clean of her bones and nerves, leaving her left hand numbed and useless as the blood within her kept on gushing out from the wound. "You're not all that powerful now are ya?" Sachiko asked, grinned her wolfish grin. "I will make your death a slow and painful one," the woman roared as the pain of her limb connecting, the sinews and flesh reattached itself again.

"Oh yeah? I like to see you try it…" another voice interrupted and Sachiko leaned forward digging her left hand into the hard ground. The petite human form emerged from behind her, using her back as a stepping stone and leaped into the air with a behemoth of a weapon in her hands just above her head. The odd clothing of short over long pants, short sleeve t-shirt over long sleeves shirt, this petite girl looked nothing like a student of this school but her strength to wield such a massive weapon was unarguably impressive. It seemed that Noriko didn't need to grow in size to get her weapon to change into a massive double-blades two-handed axe.

oOo

"Whoa…!" Dante yelped as a dark hand reached out from the depth of darkness, grabbing onto her right leg and pulled her down into the abyss just as she found another shard. "Oh crap!" she added as she tried to grab onto something, anything at all but the ground was just a smooth black color. Though it's hard to tell whether she was truly struggling or just pretend to be struggling, that is something only Dante can say but for now she indeed seemed to be struggling to grab onto something to keep from being pulled into who knows what.

The groaning sounds echoed the endless void, "Well, this is fun." Laughing to herself, Dante searched for her autolit stick that she was sure that was with her when the whole dragging into the abyss happened. "This is awesome, you ask for a little entertainment and you get bleeding darkness," she chuckled unable to find the autolit stick and more groaning sounds echoed and becoming more insistent. Soon something cold to the touch started to grab a hold of her, latching onto her pulling on her until she's completely flat on the now icy ground. The feeling of being submerged into the abyss invaded her, and her muscles felt like it had turned into crystal ice and immobile. Her entire being was all but frozen, and not a groan was heard in the vast empty darkness, not even the sound of breathing.

_A/N: Wooo... another one... (laughs) I have fun with this one, coming up with all the dark stuff, crazy stuff and really focus on Dante entering into Yumi's mind to find all the broken/scattered memory shards in an effort to bring Yumi back to her normal self. Anywho... hope ya enjoy~_


	13. Chapter 13

**12. Monstrosity/Rescue Mission**

An eerie red glow under the darkness, then a screeching tore through the darkness and something splattered out from the glow. A glowing red hand shot out from the darkness, grabbing onto what seemed like the velvet of the night and tore it apart. The red glow from the hand provided a limited amount of light to review that Dante was still alive, the glowing hand moved downward until it pressed palm flat against the dark ground. Strangely the ground quickly turned a red glow, making the whole place looked like the red room with only the floor lit on.

oOo

"You… little shits…" the lizard heaved as it brought its claws-like hands together, torn the wrist watch from one hand and crushed it in its other hand. Small flashes of lights emitted from its closed fist, and soon the green scaly skin bubbled like hot water and burst revealing red fleshy meats underneath it. But with each bubbled burst, hot crimson blood flew from the bubble burning anything it comes in contact with like it was purely acidic and not really blood.

Sachiko howled when a drop of the hot blood hit her, burning through the near tip of her ear cleanly. "Throw your spear over there," Noriko shouted as another speck of blood fizzle her shirt and licked at her collarbone. Sachiko didn't protest or question the inukami, but tossed her Tiphon spear over Dante and Yumi's direction. Weird enough, none of the speckles of the blood that were meant to hit those two ever come close, it was as though the spear itself formed an invisible shield around them to keep them from harm.

A combination of a scream in agony with a thunderous roar drawn the duo's attention back to the grotesque monster before them, more bubbles the size of the baseball and a small beach ball started to burst sending acid blood toward them. "Oh fuck…" Noriko spoke exactly what's on Sachiko's mind as her hands worked nervously on her big axe. "Come on baby…" she said sounding urgent and Sachiko can't blame her as she quickly shrank in size back to her human form.

_Axe mode disengaged…_

A flickering sounds of multiple locks unlocking in a highly pressurized place, but the voice and the sounds were from Noriko's big axe. "Engaging shielding mode!" Noriko had all but shouted at the top of her lungs.

_Slayer shield mode activated…_

The voice was familiar, and the axe quickly morphed with perfect straps on Noriko's arm becoming a really big shield. The two ducked behind the shield as the blood splat against it, making no real impact upon the shield as though it was just water splashed up against it, nothing more. On the other side of the shield, the blood splattered and the skin and scales peel off with each bubble of hot blood burst, exposing raw flesh until there's nothing left but flesh and sinew. The sharp claws on its hand and feet retained its sharpness, the eyes still retain its lizard-like but the muscles and form grew massive and it become more like a real monster being on all four because of its massive weight.

oOo

Cracking her stiffed neck, Dante took a deep breath and continued onward searching for more shards to complete the puzzle. And before she knew it, she was hanging upside down; the mighty and powerful Dante had inadvertently stepped into a trap and triggered it without knowing it, and how the mighty have fallen indeed. However, it is not something to blame her for, a human's mind is a delicate thing and the guest of that mind cannot know how the defense mechanism works to gauge for danger. To be correct, traveling into the mind of any kind is equally dangerous as traveling into one's own mind.

Still hung upside down, Dante crossed her arms over her chest with both of her legs together; she looked like she's sleeping while being hung up in the air as she shown no sign of trying to free herself from the trap. Finally, she stretched and the blood that had covered her left gauntlet moved until it become a fantastic replica of the naue ii sword in her hand, Dante pulled herself up slightly and swung the sword at the black glob that looked like a rope but isn't a rope. A shrieking noise was heard and Dante was freed and landed on her feet, "This is worse than the time Hannah tried to kill me a millennium ago." This isn't a time to be nostalgic or think back of the old times, that isn't like her and there is something more pressing for her right now saving Yumi before things in the real world get worst and her being trap here for real. If that was to happen, the danger from here will become very real, real enough to affect her actual body and not just the body in here. And furthermore, _time_ cannot be absent from the world for too long or disastrous things might follow.

"Let's do this!" Dante said to no one as she leaned forward and dashed off. She had been taking her time to familiarize herself with the surrounding, to get a sense of how the defend mechanism within Yumi works and she'd seen enough. The tiny Yumi that had been seemingly attached to her right shoulder even when she was hung upside down now leaped off from its place and changed into a marvelous blood shield with the engrave of death on it. It happened just at the right time as well, the journey become treacherous as sharp thorny black vines quickly sprouted from the black ground that glowed because of Dante attempting to tear her apart. Using the shield as a deflector and the sword to cut down the thickening black vines, Dante was well aware of her actions but knew that if she wanted to find the locked door before searching for the rest of the memory shards there will be some sacrifices to both the prisoner and the rescuer.

_A/N: Time to venture into the dark corner of Yumi's mind, and to see how far Dante is willing to go to save a mere pawn in her game. A game she started out of boredom. Dante was generally the _god-mode _character in the story, she was as eccentric and as bizzare as it comes and dangerously insane and devious. It's hard to accept or even copmrehend what she's thinking and doing though. Anywho... yay! another chapter? Have I gone mad? Perhaps, but the mood struck and I like to venture into the dark corner of a person's mind... well, Yumi's a night-stalker so the in-human's mind then? Well, hope y'all enjoy~_


	14. Chapter 14

**13. She's BACK!**

With the new challenge showing itself and an ally to help in fending the fiend, Sachiko felt invigorated and renewed with strength and motivation. With Nijo Noriko, she can truly focused on combining their forces to defeat this skinless monstrosity. With newfound resolve, Sachiko become uncanny in her pursuit in cutting down the accursed creature before her though the number of wounds on her body continued to increase.

oOo

"For the longest time, I was constantly worrying about what others might think about me. But then I spent my time worrying about how to handle being a night-walker," Yumi's voice echoed in the empty space of darkness. The constant repeating of the same words over and over again as Dante moved about collecting shard after shard, but with each shard she collected the dangers increased. So with each small cut she attained in here, a cut appeared in her real body as the time she spent in another person's mind had been a little too long causing whatever happened to her body in here will happen to her body out there.

"You're handling it pretty well since you managed to get kidnapped and now trying to kill Sachiko," Dante said preferring to hit right on the nail as tendrils whipped at her while she struggled to put the shards on an alter to unlock the massive stone gates before her. At the mention of a certain person, the monotone voice of Yumi stop repeating itself and the whipping ceased, though it was a little late since Dante's clothes were tattered by then. She knew that even if the machine tried to wipe the mind, the depth of the mind cannot be wiped of the fond memories that were edged into it.

"Ugh, I'm getting too old for this," Dante said after heaving a sigh. "Must be the clothes," she commented after a long moment of silence as she got up and stood before the stone doors. Pushing the doors open, bright light enveloped Dante as she stepped from the darkness into the blinding light with nothing around but the echoing of her footsteps. "Bingo," Dante murmured at the sight of a Yumi in a frilly pale green summer dress and hat walking toward her. An impish smirk crept up her face; Dante couldn't help but licked her lips in a hungry manner. Ah, it has been a long time but now every nerve in her body felt alive, so alive at the sight of Yumi, beautiful, innocent Yumi.

"Shall we dance milady?" Dante asked extending her hand toward Yumi, for the first time she took noticed of the changes in her clothes. Her rolled up sleeves white shirt, black slacks and loose tie, she was now the splitting image of whom she once was a long time ago, a handsome and charming person. Perhaps it was a good thing that Hannah isn't there, as there's no wrath like a woman's wrath and Dante knew that all too well, but here there's just Yumi and her and the petite girl took her hand letting her pulled the girl in and danced to no music. The dance of the lover quickly turned deadly when bare her fangs at her teacher, and her eyes as red blood but still her fangs are nowhere near Dante's neck. Within the blink of an eye, Dante had gotten Yumi's face pressed between the white ground and her hand. With a single motion, she yanked the head backward and a snapping sound resounded infinitely, blood red eyes turned dull and lifeless within a matter of seconds.

"A machine should never try to imitate the real thing," Dante said standing up as Yumi's body become static and vanished showing only a tiny beetle-like mechanical bug trying to dash away but Dante's foot quickly crushed it under the sole of her shoes. "The nerve," Dante said in an icy tone as her eyes turned slit, for a moment the charming Dante was replaced by a sadistic one with a murderous look. "No one mess with the student of _her_ school," she added holding out her hand with palm upward, a pale blue flame ignited burning ever brighter even as she moved her hand and spread the fire about her. Watching it licked and danced marvelously, burning away the whiteness of her surrounding revealing a gray prisoner cell where the prisoner hid in the darkest corner of the cell.

Flicking a single finger against the iron bar, the metals echoed and break apart. "It's time to reclaim your body," Dante spoke softly extending her hand out to the cowering figure in the shadow. "Come, Sachiko and the others need your help," she added and got the reaction she wanted. A hand reached out for her hand, she took it and pulled the figure up revealing a fearful looking Fukuzawa Yumi. "Remember what I told you, Yumi. You're a bow, flexible and should never let anyone break you down or had you forgotten it all?" as if Dante's words woke Yumi from her nightmare, her mocha eyes regained its life and the fear upon her was banished. Their surrounding changed from glooming color to vibrant ones where they're in the middle of a field full of blooming flowers.

oOo

It was as though someone drop-kicked Dante as her body was pushed away from Yumi's body with an invisible force. The others took notice from the corner of their eyes, as they're still busy trying to take down the fleshy beast before them. Behind them, Fukuzawa Yumi stirred and woke, pushing herself up and tried to grasp her surround, the destruction of her school and her friends fending off something that was from old science fiction movies or perhaps a horror flick.

_Unlocking 75% of your natural power…_

Yumi needn't to pulled out her power to get the ear cuff to activate this time, letting her amp up her power to a really high level was something that surprised her. The feeling of something in her palm made her looked down, the sword Dante had given to her was still held tightly in her hand, the beautiful black blade that glow a pale glow. Somehow it felt so right, fit and perfect that she unconsciously increased her vampire power up, her mocha glossed over with crimson color and her fangs protrude gleaming magnificently. Blood red energy pours out from her hand onto her sword, Yumi was feeling liberating and the thing before her will be her prey.

"That thing is mine!" Yumi shouted as she leaped into the air while holding the sword with both her hands to increase the damage. As quick as lightning, Sachiko and Noriko moved out of the way letting Yumi take a stab at it. In a dazed moment, the monster was unable to react fast enough until Yumi's blade cut into its shoulder cleanly downward like cutting tofu. The shrieking and howling rose into the air, but Yumi was in a trance as she quickly disposed of her enemy. The clone of Dante is no more, just chunks of flesh lying scattered about on the cracked and uneven ground, bones clean of sinew as Yumi carved it up like a culinary pro.

Blood dripping down the beautiful sword, Yumi stood there inhaling the scent of fresh blood with a satisfying look on her face. For a moment Sachiko and Noriko thought it was over, they were wrong when the bones pulled together and form into a perfect human skeletal. Yumi quickly disburse it, and with one foot she crushed the skull effectively silencing any attempt in reattaching itself again. Once the scream of agony in the air died down, intense silence ensues and slowly their attention drifted back to the Dean's assistant lying motionless on the ground. The trio pondered if the woman was still alive and died from the force shock, they put their weapons away and approached her with caution.

_A/N: So, my brain is completely broken. Either that or I'm having one heck of a Writer's BLOCK. Anywho, so Yumi's back, the clone is dead. Dante is... uh... hmm... Ah well, hope ya enjoy~_


	15. Chapter 15

**14. Heading Out**

"Is she alright?" the Dean's voice pulled the trio's attention away from Dante. "We don't know ma'am," Sachiko was the first to answer the question. "Honey, how many times must I tell you not to do that?" Hannah said in a firm tone while staring down at the body. "As many as it takes?" Dante replied with a warm smile on her pale lips while she opened just her right eye to look up at the others. "Either way, we need to set things moving again, it would not be good to keep time in idle." Hannah said holding out her hand and Dante took it.

"You guys did a good job; however, I must inquire of you two." Dante paused pointing from Yumi to Sachiko while leaving Noriko out. "To find their base or nest if you like to call it and destroy it, let no one live not even an insect. If even one is alive, the consequence would be disastrous not only to the non-human but to all living creatures in this world. Can you two handle it?" Dante said her voice firm but she doesn't look very well. Hannah seemed to sense the weakening state that her lover is in had quickly wrapped her arm around Dante's waist and pulled her in to keep her standing.

"Of course," Yumi said after a long moment of thinking. With the fragmented memories, she could still tell that she had taken part in bringing this campus to ruin and as a night-walker she will seek to redeem herself. Unlike the lowly creatures of the night, Yumi walked the path of honor and knowing she done something of this affect displeased her greatly.

"Let me make something clear to the two of you," Dante paused for a moment to get both Yumi and Sachiko's attention. "Yumi, I know you have a kind heart but if you so much as let even a newborn alive, it will not only come back and bite us all in the hind quarter but innocent people as well. So I want you two to think about it carefully before you give me a permanent answer."

"Noriko, would you mind helping the Dean checking on the system while I patch this up?" Dante turned her attention over to the young and proud inu-kami. It was not in her attention to ignore the girl, but she must be clear to the other two knowing they're both naïve and kind hearted something that will come back and haunt them later on if Dante isn't being upfront with them. Of course, she also got something else in mind for Noriko and her partner, but first she would need the girl's help in getting things working again before she sent the girl out into the world. It is not that she isn't ready; Dante knew that she's more ready than Yumi and Sachiko, but she wanted to shave down the level of eagerness even though the girl doesn't show it.

oOo

Upon departure, Yumi was given a new weapon making from the same material, regardless of what Dante said that woman simply have way too many weapons made from such rare material. Sachiko also exchanged her spear for a curved blade dagger weapon that when extended it become a naginata. They packed up some clothes and each given a card to use for foods and hotels amongst other things funded by Dante herself and a link to keep in contact as well as using it to display a map of the area the two are at. When they left, the construct restarted but no sign of any of the students returning, too much damage had already occurred and letting the students back would put them at risk.

Of course, this isn't the only floating island that Hannah has, and the evacuation had forced her to open up the other island a little higher up in the sky and hidden from prying eyes. When one has been around as long as she had been, one learns to always have a backup plan especially when living with someone as eccentric and unpredictable as Dante. So school continued on that hidden island and the Student Council managed much of the student aspect while the succubus that Dante somehow converted stand in for Dante there to keep everything in running order while she and Hannah work on fixing this place up.

"Um… you call for me Dante-san?" Shimako will always be the ever so meek and soft spoken person. "Ah yes," Dante replied not looking up from what she's doing. "Todou-san, I know that you are a Spirit and a pacifist, but I would like you to pick out a weapon that you feel comfortable with. I really don't want to send Noriko out alone," Dante paused finally looking up from her work. Shimako was confused because those eyes held nothing but sincerity, something Shimako rarely saw from the other woman as she was generally eccentric and usually mischief.

"I trust in her ability to survive, but you know how inu-kami can be…" Dante trailed off realizing that Shimako probably never met an inu-kami until she came here, this caused Dante to chuckle lightly at herself. "Well, let's just say that inu-kami tend to be rather reckless when fighting, even though they can be one of the calmest person but when in a battle. They would fight with abandonment with only goal, victory." Dante further explained.

They discussed and debated, finally Shimako relent to the eccentric woman and followed her back into her large home. Shimako viewed the room filled with weapons from ancient times, she was curious as to why Dante never seemed to collect those firearms and the only thing that's even close to such thing were the bows. After spending much time looking through the vast amount of weapons, Shimako still couldn't decide on any of the weapons presented before her as she lacks the will to fight. While internally, Shimako was trying to figure out which of the many weapons in this giant weapon room she should pick and get use to before the journey ahead. Dante had already decided on a composite bow, hand-crafted and refined with marvelous leathers and design.

"This would suit you just right and this pouch here will help keep her from dropping dead on you," Dante said but Shimako could tell the woman was laughing because of the glint in her eyes. The small pouch she held in her hand, Shimako only saw a pocket booklet peeking out from it as she accepted it with both hands, she'd thought that the bow would be heavy but it felt as light as a feather to her.

"A weapon will react differently depending on the person, if it dim that the wielder is worthy then it weight nothing at all. Read the booklet, once you finish reading it, the knowledge you will gain from it should suffice should any unforeseen ordeal to arise during the trip you two will be taking." Dante said as she examined the other weapons with her eyes. "Ah, make sure that you both pack warm clothes with you," Dante paused before she dismissed Shimako to return to her quarter to prepare for the trip with Noriko.

oOo

"Come again?" Noriko asked as she completed her preparation for the trip ahead. "She said you have a tendency to rush head first into the battle," Shimako repeated her earlier statement about inu-kami. "I am not," Noriko stated. "But you did a few times…" Shimako trailed off realizing she's probably irking the younger girl by pointing that out. "That would be because Sachiko-san was in need of help," Noriko clarified her position regarding what she'd done some days ago.

Unlike the other two, their weapons can change into a more compact size to avoid detection, where they're heading the security will be tight and it is important not to come across as though they're some dangerous criminals. Hannah personally took them on her airship that sail above the sea water from the island over to land, once they're off she headed back to the academy where much work needed to be done. Leaving the two to realize that the cold was rigid, desolation with not a single life person around as the howling wind picked up speed and the dark clouds came rolling in.

"Let's go!" Noriko shouted as the two literally haul away from the sandy beach until they found a tilted house that haven't been in use for some years now. As soon as they made inside the house, the wind picked up in speed, Noriko peeked outside and saw a snow storm begin while Shimako discovered a hidden trap door on the floor and went to check it out using her natural ability. Her action bothered the young inu-kami greatly that Noriko simply yanked the door from the floor up and entered heading down and letting the door slap shut above not caring if it's a trap or not.

_A/N: Finally! Apology again for lack of updating but seriously my brain haven't been able to come up with anything, and once again school is stressing the life out of me. Anywho, that's what up so far... I'm going to think of something exciting for these two couples... thanks for sticking with the story that always seemed to be stalling..._


	16. Chapter 16

**15. Heat**

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, OHMYGOD!" Yumi was practically panicking; well saying that she's panic would be an understatement. She was literally holding on for dear life, where she's at and the ground is really far away, something like 10,000ft between her and the ground. They were left in Japan, and from there they took flight heading to the scorching desert of what used to be California, the west half of North America had turned into wasteland.

"I didn't know… night-walker to be… so religious…" Sachiko grunted yanking the smaller girl up and pulled the door shut. She was completely dismay at how easy it is to force the cabin door open, and it wasn't her that does it but a lunatic aboard the flight. Being Good Samaritan, she and Yumi tried to subdue the man before he can harm others and crash the plane in the process. A decision that they both come to regret as one nearly fall splat onto the ground far down below while the other one struggle to keep her friend from meeting up with Death so soon. The passengers cheered in relief that no one died from this mishaps and the perpetrator is subdue albeit a bit painful.

"You try getting toss out of a moving plane then," Yumi grumbled glaring at Sachiko, who by the way just giggled at her companion's reaction. Sachiko had thought that because of what happened to the younger woman, she would become withdrawn because she had a hand in putting the school into its current state. All of her worry wasn't misplaced but it was a relief to know that her young companion is handling things rather well, then again it's not like Sachiko knew the girl all that well either.

Once everything calmed down, Yumi wondered why they hadn't used their weapon even though they kept it locked in the overhead cabin along with their bags. For now she's just too tired to care about what's going to happen, she'd read about the state of the world and even read into her mission file given by Hannah, the Dean herself so now all she wanted to do was sleep for the rest of the flight duration. Sachiko on the other hand had settled back beside her companion, the girl was her catalyst during the whole process of traveling thus far as Sachiko aren't one to handle being in any kind of transportation vehicle. Somehow the presence of Fukuzawa Yumi calmed her nerves and her mind, perhaps the Dean and her assistant saw the effect the night-walker had on the werewolf and paired them together.

Back home, Dante was trying her best to fix a heavily damaged gravity generator, of course she could fix it easily if she wanted to but she wanted to try the way that human does. In the end, she blew the thing sky high and nearly killed herself yet again in the process, well if someone like her could even die. Least it got her was being scolded by Hannah, and Dante really took it into stride and even have the dignity to look like a pouting child when being scolded by the school's Dean.

oOo

"Ugh, I hate burning sunlight," Yumi complained leaving the airport. Sachiko couldn't help but chuckled at her companion's complain, after all it's only natural for night-walker to dislike sunlight not to mention that most of them would burst into fire if not for the copper sun block stuff that they used on their pale skinned body. "What's so funny?" Yumi asked noticing that sound coming from Sachiko.

"That you dislike sunlight," Sachiko replied promptly. "I don't dislike sunlight, its burning sunlight that bothers me because it makes my eyes ache. There are a few types of night-walker out there so you can't just assume that we're all going to burst if the first ray of sunlight hit our unprotected skin," Yumi said feeling irritated by the other woman but not too much though. "Sorry…" she heard Sachiko's faint murmur of apologizing. Even with the black goggles over her eyes, it still bothered her to some degree and she was sure that there would be no undead walking on this part of the world.

Promptly like moths to the flame, a group of bikers pulled up to the pair and making a very poor attempt in flirting with them, well mostly Sachiko since her figure stood out more than her companion. Surprisingly, Sachiko didn't have to do anything as Yumi already resorted to violence and put the men in a pile and climbed onto nice sport touring bike. She checked the fuel gauge before looking up at Sachiko, who was staring at her in awe because of her degree of violence as Yumi was rarely the type to pick a fight.

"Pick one and let's get out of this heat," Yumi said. "I…" Sachiko trailed off not wanting to admit that she doesn't know how to operate such a piece of machine. "Well, you're coming or not?" Yumi asked padding at the seat behind her. Sachiko took the hint and climbed on, the young night-walker shifted into first gear and sped off not caring that she just took someone else's bike for her own use.

_A/N: Finally another chapter, this is very slow... I sowwy..._


	17. Chapter 17

**16. Cold**

"So cold…" Noriko said and Shimako could only nod her head in agreement. Even with the multiple coats, pants, socks, gloves and scarves, they're still freezing underneath it. Who would've imagined that the tundra would be literally freaking freezing, and Dante sure did warned them that it would be seriously cold there yet they're still cold. They were dropped off on the border of the place, the two put on as many layer of clothes as possible and started the trip into the deep snow tundra. It has only been a few hours but they felt like its a few days as there's no sunlight coming through the thick dark clouds above them spewing snowflakes down upon them.

Suddenly Noriko grabbed onto Shimako as she stood tall sniffing the cold air, Shimako would squealed from the sudden surprise but she was just too cold and glad to feel a little heat from the younger girl's body. The sweet smell of stew caught her attention, and even with her incredible eyesight Noriko could only saw a single color of whiteness. She cannot rely on her eyes, thus resorting to her sense of smell and it is much easier to travel if the miko is carried and that's just what she does. A hidden cavern was what slipped from Noriko's sharp eyes, but her nose helped her in locating it. Though it could be a hole dug deep under the thick snowy surface, and who could be sure of what it is at this point when the chilling factor made even the inu-kami feel cold.

_"Remember Noriko, I want you to bring them back to me alive. Not half-alive but fully alive," Dante said. "Will do," Noriko answered firmly. "I am not taking chance, the Arctic Fox is a very clever animal and a rare species as its number remained unknown after the last war. I had thought it gone extinct until recently," Dante said handing a picture of the white with only two dots of something amazingly blue in the middle of all the whiteness. "It's the last of its kind, so I wanted it alive. If anything happened to be with it, capture it also." Dante said and Noriko nodded her head in understanding._

Much to the two students' surprises, the illuminating light isn't fire but a glow of energy like a glow ball place on the middle of the table. A young couple sitting across from each other casting shadows on the white wall of the place, Shimako couldn't adverted her eyes from the shadows on the wall because the female with long flowing raven hair cast a shadow of a fox cradling an infant with its front paws while the one with short blonde hair casted a more ominous shadow on the wall. The shadow of a figure of myth and legend, of old stories used to scare children, the God of Death. It was frightening even for a grown girl like Shimako, and that caused her to cling even closer to Noriko.

oOo

"Honey, let them go," the raven hair woman said standing at the open of the cavern staring at the wolf. Their moment of peace was ruined when Noriko unconsciously growled under her breathe, she let go of Shimako and pulled out a dart gun. But before she could even get a dart off, the blonde person had already lunged at her knocking the gun out of her hand.

Noriko had the senses to grab onto Shimako and ran out with the stranger chasing after them, but as soon as they're out in the cold open air Noriko changed into her godly form. They fought and for the first time Noriko tasted defeat, the blonde transformed into a white wolf and it isn't as big at Noriko but it is more skillful than the young dog god and in no time it pinned both Noriko and Shimako under its paws. That is when the young woman called to the wolf to let them go, but the wolf just snarled and growled at the young students.

"Honey," the woman repeated herself once more though she never left her spot by the cavern. This time the wolf obeyed her and left the two girls alone as it walked back over to her, she rewarded it by kneeling down in front of it and let it licked her face. The necklace on the wolf's neck glowed and in a blink of an eye it changed back into a human once more and the two shared a deep kiss.

"Leave before I change my mind," the blonde said snarling like a wolf. Her blue eyes turned cold as ice, Shimako found her to be beautiful in her non girlie kind of way as the petite woman came to her side and helped her up on her feet. "Forgive my Taylor, but you did trespass into our den. We're in preparation for our litter of pups," the woman smile kindly at Shimako while her other hand pressed gently against her protruding belly. "We're sorry for intruding," Shimako said politely in return. "What brings you two out here, I do not recall in ever meeting you two to cause such animosity…" the woman trailed off with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Wait, litter of pups?" Noriko cut into the conversation. "Yes," the one with raven hair nodded her head walking back to the entrance of her den. "How is it possible for a fox and a wolf, not to mention you're both female." Noriko pointed out. "Well, come inside and warm yourself up and I will tell you two a story," the woman said with a twinkle in her dark brown eyes. Holding her hand out to the blonde woman, they entered the den walking deeper inside and the two students followed by the lure of warmth.

"I was once a human," the woman paused placing four cups of hot chocolate on the table before sitting down next to the blonde woman. "The best veterinarian and scientist I've ever met," the blonde woman interjected and they shared a loving smile with each other. "How..?" "Because Tachibana Julie fell in love with someone she shouldn't," Taylor effectively cut Noriko off and her face looked a little grim to the girls.

"You see, I fell in love with a woman who was suffering from a mutation that slowly turned her into a wolf. The only way I could be with her was to trigger the beast gene within my body and become just like her. We left society behind and found our own little haven," Julie said smiling a nostalgic smile. "Wait, wait, wait…" Noriko interrupted the pregnant woman and all eyes are on her. "Look, I know that only inu-kami is the only canine species that could impregnate its mate of the same sex. So I have to ask how it's possible for you two?" Noriko pointed out and the blonde woman laughed heartily. "I am a special case," she stopped long enough to answer the young dog god. "Oh," the two young students said. "I assumed that you two were sent here by a certain person who has a habit of collecting and making various weapons," Julie said pointing at the behemoth weapon on Noriko's back as Taylor watched the two looked rather flabbergasted at her mate's guess.

_A/N: Finally another chapter and brain almost frisked. Introducing some new people to stir up more trouble for our cast members._


End file.
